


i need a forest fire

by Swamp_Cat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lots of Prose, kindof heavy, these are my sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Cat/pseuds/Swamp_Cat
Summary: A collection of love letters from different lives and places. Most from grantaire to enjolras for now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [J'Ai Besoin d'un Incendie de Forêt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488801) by [markantony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony)



Despite the roaring and the chaos and the pain, it was deafening quiet like nothing he’d ever heard. He wrote it down. 

It is in another life, in a different place, where I would have loved you loudly. Where I could have loved you loudly: I’m so fucking sorry! I’m so sorry they yanked our wrists and pulled your hair and disjointed my lips and shoulders, until I felt like Atlas, the world bent around me like a lead blanket, like no way out.  
Where my heart lives: disconnected from my body, in a golden meadow, inside the corset of a crying woman, in the baroque of picture frames, in epic poems and the shaking of the earth. My eyes can drown in the aftershock waves, in the global massacre. My honey boy, there’s no words for how much you deserve. It lives inside you, a riot of life and color, and there is the rhythm of thousands of screaming, dancing women in your blood! Everything dances with us!

I swear to all gods deities powers & lonely cats, that we will meet after the void of eternity in the garden of eden and tear it down with our laughter. Hold my hand, hold my hand love, don’t let me get lost in the crowd, don’t settle for less but don’t let go of the good. Promise me you won’t let go of the good.  
Maybe one day we will be on fire. Maybe that is how we overcome this eternal slight wrongness: set it on fire. Burn. You have always burned, while I marveled at how it set me ablaze, in my fear, in my solitude, you look at me and flip the coin on its side and suddenly I am ecstacy.  
I will be monumental and I will take you with me. I will be asked because we are all always asked at some point, and I will tell them there is nothing unless you are there too.  
I do not think we are two halves, but I know it is now impossible to love me without you. I have forged parts of myself for you to rest your head on. 

I am waiting for you, now, darling, dearest, dead.  
-R


	2. fog

 

every one of you has come for me. every one of me has come for you. we did not always make it- sometimes i found our boys on the way. like rope that bound us together and wound around us as we loved our way, in harmony and disorder, towards each other. 

 

i met you in the mountains, like you were sent by the gods, a weary traveler burdened with furs resting in the cold. 

i met you in the fog and your robes, the reeds holy under ink stained/scripture stained fingertips. you told me stories that were painted with tiny brushes, marks of gold glowing through the thick morning. 

i met you in rome with the sun and your fishing boat and net. i remember your wide brown feet and sandals burning on the wood, the real real real curve of your shoulders and wire of your arm and salt of your belief. the grapeleaf, the sweat of your hair, which the light hits and shatters into curled shards. you have left light-up-the-dark fingerprints on my thighs and hip. my tongue could illuminate a room.  

 

you always spoke easy, easier than a friend, like you didn't know who i was. like you didn't really know i was listening. you knew someone was listening- just maybe not which one. 

when i come together for you, you look at me like i have been being silly insisting sitting with a partition between us and i finally just quit it. but it's wondrous- you light up like stars. 

we get straight to harmonizing. you play me like music, i sing you like a song. 

i am all these people, at different times of day. you laugh when i go from moaning to jumping up and down and tugging the ropes, spilling a fiery spiel to the heavens about us. you hold onto me when i go from flying to drowning quicksilver fast, deeper and deeper into that pit which i keep the screams and the searing fire, and the rushing darkness. 


End file.
